


The Non Nuclear Family

by Daisyangel



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU starting at 6.09, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Lorelai doesn't sleep with Chris, Romance, forget the rest of season 6/7 for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyangel/pseuds/Daisyangel
Summary: AU starting in 6.09 The Prodigal Daughter returns. Rory and Lorelai reconcile like they did in the show, but what if Luke handles the April saga differently? What if Lorelai learns about April the same day Luke does? HOw tould that change things? Java Junky and Lit. Other pairings may showup  as well.





	1. Chapter 1

A/n this is AU starting at episode 6.09 The Prodigal Daughter returns. All the stupid mess with Rory and the yacht happened and she does reconcile with Lorelai like she does in the show but how Luke handles the April saga is different. I know this has been done but seasons six and seven made me so mad, so it is my way of fixing it. I will follow part of the show but not all of it. Please read and review. Now after that novel of an author’s note, enjoy.

XXXX

Luke stared into space. He was in shock, he might have a daughter. A child of his very own. Of course, he wouldn’t know until the science fair, but if he looked at April, he thought he could see similarities between them. He needed to tell Lorelai right away. She was his fiancé and she deserved to know that he might have a daughter. Rory had just returned home, and he hated to intrude on their making up and rebuilding of their relationship, but he knew Lorelai would be hurt if he put it off. Plus, Rory needed to know as well. If April was his daughter, they were going to be step-sisters after all. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the stairs. He had gone up stairs to collect himself after April had rushed out of the diner after grabbing some of his hair.  
“Caesar you’ve got the diner for the rest of the night. I’ll see you in the morning,” he called into the kitchen.  
“Sure thing, boss. Lane can help me close.” Nodding in agreement Luke grabbed dinner for the girls and headed for the house. He couldn’t wait to move in and begin making it their house.

XXXX  
Walking in he noticed that the kitchen and living room were empty. “Lorelai? Rory? Where are you?” he asked.  
“Up here, hon, Lorelai called back. Smiling Luke made his way to Lorelai’s bedroom where he found both girls sprawled across the bed with junk food all around them and it looked like their fingernails had just been painted.  
“Well then I guess you don’t want all this since you have all that junk?” he teased starting to discard the bags of burgers and fries he had brought.  
“Luke, we’re Gilmore’s we can eat all this and still have room for your food,” Rory assured him as she grabbed for one of the bags of food. Lorelai smiled as she grabbed the other. Looking at Luke, her smile slipped, though. He looked worried and that concerned her.  
“Is everything okay?” Lorelai questioned.  
“Actually, I need to talk to you if that’s okay? I mean I don’t want to interrupt your time, but it’s kind of important,” he explained hesitantly. Noticing his nervousness Rory stood up.  
“It’s okay, I told Jess I’d call him, so we could catch up,” she said, standing up and heading out of the room closing the door behind her.  
“Okay, what’s going on?” Lorelai asked. Taking a deep breath Luke began to explain.

XXXX

“Wow, so she might be your daughter?” Lorelai asked staring wide-eyed at Luke.  
“Yeah, that’s about what I thought when she told me,” he replied. “I wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her at first, but then she showed me the copy of the page in Anna’s diary where she wrote down the names of the three guys who might be her father including me. I’ll admit I thought about not telling you until I knew for sure, but I need you with me. The science fair is in four days. Will you go with me?”  
“Of course, I’ll go with you. We’re in this together. I’m all in, babe. If this little girl is your daughter I’ll be right by your side while you figure out what being in her life looks like,” Lorelai said kissing him gently. Luke relaxed he was glad she was going to be with him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he wanted Lorelai by his side through it all.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Rory talk and the three of them head to the middle school for the science fair.

A/n here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

XXXX

Lorelai was about to drift off to sleep after Luke’s revelation when she thinks of something.  
“Hey Luke?” she whispers.  
“Hmm?” he mumbles, clearly mostly asleep.  
“Can I tell Rory about this, or do you want to wait until the science fair?” Luke sits up thinking about her question. On one hand, he wants her to wait, but on the other he knows it is hard for her to keep secrets from Rory and especially with their reconciliation being so new.  
“You can tell her, but no one else okay? Make sure she knows it’s not a definite thing yet, though. Lorelai nodded.  
“You got it, tell only Rory. I’ll tell her in the morning,” she decides. Leaning in she gives Luke a kiss before settling down and letting sleep claim her.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Jess and Rory are talking.  
“So, you’re going back to Yale?” Jess confirms.  
“Yes, and I broke it off with Logan,” Rory states.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jess says.  
“No, you’re not,” she argues.  
“Well… Okay, maybe I’m not sorry that you got rid of the blonde dick, but I am sorry because I know it hurts you,” he explains.  
“I think he thinks we will get back together since we’ve done so before. I mean it, though, he’s not the guy I want to be with,” Rory whispers.  
“Who do you want to be with?” Jess wonders. He can’t help but secretly hope she says his name. Seeing her a few days ago had reminded him how much his feelings for her are still there.  
“It’s you,” Rory said softly. Jess drew in a shaky breath, hoping for it and hearing it were two different things.  
“Are you sure, this isn’t just a rebound to get back at Logan is it?”  
“No, I’ve always loved you and seeing you the other night just reaffirmed that,” she said.  
“I think we need to take things slowly, but I’d like to see where it goes,” Jess admitted.  
“I would as well,” Rory replied as she let out a jaw cracking yawn.  
“I should let you get some sleep, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Jess asked.  
“Definitely, and I’d like to come to Philadelphia for a visit sometime. I start back to school soon, but maybe over a weekend.”  
“I’d like that, talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Rory.”  
“Goodnight, Jess,” Rory replied as she disconnected the call and slid down under the covers with a smile on her face.

XXXX

“Luke might have a kid?” Rory squeaks nearly spitting her coffee across the kitchen. She and Lorelai were having breakfast the next morning. Lorelai didn’t have to be at work until noon, so she and Rory were spending the morning together.  
“Yes, he might have a kid. You can’t tell anyone, though, okay?” Rory nodded still trying to process the information her mother had just told her.  
“When will he find out for sure?” she asked.  
“There is a science fair at her school on Friday the results will be available then.”  
“How old is she?”  
“She’s twelve,” Lorelai answered.  
“Do you think he would be okay with me going to the science fair?” Rory wondered.  
“You don’t have to go, sweets,” her mom assured her.  
“I know I don’t have to go, but I want to. I want to support Luke. He’s always supported us, now it’s our turn to support him,” Rory declared. Lorelai felt tears spring to her eyes at the compassion coming from her daughter. It was obvious she loved Luke as much as Luke loved her.  
“That would be great, hon. I know he would love to have you with us,” Lorelai answered.  
“Then it’s settled I’ll be there.”  
“Perfect, I’ll tell him,” Lorelai replied.  
How do you feel about all this, Mom?”  
“I was just as shocked as both Luke and you, but if it’s true I’m happy. Nervous, but happy, I can’t wait to meet her and see how she will fit into our family,” Lorelai stated with a bright smile. Deciding to change the subject Lorelai asked a question not sure what the response would be.  
“So, what did you and Jess talk about?”  
“Well, I told him I’d reenrolled in Yale and that I broke up with Logan. He and I both admitted that we still had feelings for each other and want to give dating another try.”  
“Are you sure dating Jess is a good idea, Rory? You’re not just using him as a rebound from Logan?”  
“Jess asked me the same thing. I told him no. I did love Logan, but I know for a while that it wasn’t going to work. I just didn’t want to admit it. Seeing Jess the other night just brought all of those feelings back and reminded me that I’d never stopped loving him.”  
“So, what’s your next step?” Lorelai wanted to know.  
“We’re taking things slow. I told him I’d like to visit him in Philadelphia and I hope he will visit me at Yale. He’s working for a publishing house called Truncheon and he wrote a book, Mom.  
“Jess wrote a book? Wow, that’s great. Has he sold any copies?”  
“Yeah and he’s invited me to the open house for Truncheon. I’m sure he’ll invite Luke and you as well. Maybe you can come and see how he’s turned his life around.  
“Maybe I will,” Lorelai mused thoughtfully.

XXXX

Finally, it was the day of the science fair. Lorelai left the inn heading for the diner to meet up with Luke.

“Hey there, Lane, where’s Luke?” she asked as she walked into the diner and noticed that Luke wasn’t around.  
“He ran up to change his shirt, a bottle of ketchup exploded all over him,” she explained.  
“Yikes, what a mess,” Lorelai commented. Lane nodded in agreement.  
“Do you want a cup of coffee while you wait?”  
“Sure, but make it a to-go cup, please.”  
“You got it, one to-go coffee coming up,” Lane said as she grabbed a cup and filled it before putting on a lid and handing it to Lorelai. Just then Luke came through the curtain and smiled as he saw her standing next to the counter.  
“Hey, you,” he greeted coming around the counter and pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Hey there yourself. Are you ready to go now?” she asked smiling at him.  
“Yeah, lets do this,” he said trying not to let his nervousness show.  
“Are you sure you’ve got this?” he asked turning to Lane.  
“Yes, go on, Caesar and I have everything under control,” she assured him. Nodding Luke took Lorelai’s hand and headed out of the diner.

XXXX

“Rory said she was meeting us here?” Luke checked as he pulled up in front of the middle school.  
“Yes, she did, I think she’s pulling in now,” Lorelai stated, pointing to Rory’s car. They all got out and met at the doors to the school.  
“Are you ready to do this?” Rory asked.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Luke admitted. “Thanks for coming with us, Rory. You have no idea how much it means to me,” he said softly.  
“There’s no need to thank me, Luke. We’re family and family supports family. Besides after all you’ve done for Mom and me over the years this is the least I can do,” she argued sliding up next to him and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blushing Luke returned the gesture before the three of them headed into the school.?

tBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April meets Luke, Lorelai, and Rory. She also confronts her mom.

A/n here’s the next chapter. The Covid-19 pandemic has got my mind swirling with thoughts and such about stories. I have plenty of free time so am hoping to post on several of my stories. Please read and review.

XXXX

“Good afternoon, are you here for the science fair?” asked a teacher wearing a red dress as the three of them approached.  
“Yes we are,” Lorelai confirmed.  
“The gym is right down the hall and on your right. Here is a list of all the booths and who is running each one. I hope you have a good time.”  
“Thank you,” Lorelai replied grabbing the list and heading towards the gym Luke and Rory right behind her.

XXXX

Entering the gym the noise hit them. Kids and random adults were everywhere.  
“Which booth are we looking for?” Luke wondered.  
“C5 which looks like it’s on the left-hand side,” Lorelai replied, reading the list and looking at the map that was attached.  
“Should we head over there?” Rory questioned. Taking a deep breath Luke nodded and began heading in that direction. His quick strides caused Lorelai and Rory to almost run to catch up with him.  
“Luke, slow down, please. We can’t keep up with you,” Lorelai explained. Nodding Luke slowed down and allowed them to catch up so they were walking in step. Reaching April’s booth Luke took a deep breath before looking at the poster she had created. He looked at it and nearly fainted. There in the center was his picture, indicating he was her father. The young girl smiled when she saw someone standing in front of her booth.  
“Hi, you came, I didn’t think you would,” she admitted softly. Looking up she gave Luke a tentative smile.  
“I had to come. I needed to know if you were my daughter,” he replied.  
“The other two guys didn’t care enough to,” she said softly. Lorelai felt her heart go out for this young girl. She couldn’t imagine how it felt to have two people who could potentially be your dad not even show up to find out the results.  
“Well I care, and now that I know you are my daughter I want to talk to your mom and see about getting to see you at least some. I mean if that’s something you’d be okay with?” Luke asked nervously. A bright smile crossed April’s face.  
“I’d like that a lot. Who did you bring with you?” she asked indicating the two people standing behind him. Luke paused in confusion for a moment before realizing she meant Lorelai and Rory.  
“This is my fiancée Lorelai Gilmore and her daughter Rory. Lorelai, Rory, this is my daughter April Nardini,” Luke introduced. Both girls came forward and greeted April warmly. They talked a bit longer but noticed that they were holding up the science fair and people couldn’t get around them. Reaching into his pocket Luke pulled out a business card and scribbled both his cell phone and Lorelai’s house number on the back.  
“Here’s my phone number, please call me any time. I want to see you but really need to talk to your mother first. Lorelai and I both do,” he told April.  
“I understand, here’s her phone number. I don’t have my own phone yet, but I’m lobbying for one,” she admitted. Luke smiled at her choice of words.  
“Thanks, I will probably call her tomorrow. I have a lot to think about.”  
“I’m sure you do, I’m sorry for turning your life upside down,” April replied looking down and picking at her nails. Reaching out Luke lifted her chin.  
“Hey, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Am I shocked that I have a kid? Sure I am, but in no way is any of this your fault. I won’t lie and say I’m totally fine with all of this, but in no way am I mad at you, okay?” April nodded.  
“Are you mad at Mom?”  
“Yes, but that’s not something you need to worry about. Does she know that this is what you did for your science fair project?” The young girl shook her head. “Why not?” Luke wondered. April looked down not sure if her answer would make sense.  
“Did you think she would be mad since it’s just been the two of you all your life?” Lorelai asked speaking up for the first time.  
“Yeah, how did you know that?” the 12-year-old asked.  
“Because I was a single mom as well. I was scared when Rory’s dad began to come around a bit more. I was afraid she’d choose him over me and that she would love him better than me. That didn’t happen of course and I’m glad she has a relationship with him, but at the time I wasn’t so understanding,” Lorelai admitted.  
“We need to go for now, but you should probably tell your mom about what you’ve done when you get home from school, okay? I’ll wait to call her until tomorrow unless she calls me first. Does that work?” Luke checked.  
“Sure, I guess, thanks for coming and it was nice to meet you both,” April replied giving Lorelai and Rory a smile as the three of them headed for the door leaving April to think about what had just happened and how it would affect her life going forward.

XXXX

“Hey honey, how was school?” Anna Nardini asked as April entered the house and dropped her bag by the front door.  
“It was okay,” the young girl answered. Anna pointed to her backpack and sighing April picked it up and hung it on the hook it was to be put on.  
“How does tacos sound for dinner?” her mother wondered.  
“Sure sounds good to me. I think I’m going to read until dinner,” April stated as she made her way to her room closing the door behind her. Anna frowned as she watched her go. It was obvious that something was bothering April, but she had no idea what it was.

XXXX

Dinner was a quiet affair. April seemed to play with her tacos more than she ate them.  
“What’s wrong, April?” Anna questioned. Sighing April wiped her hands on her napkin before turning to her mother.  
“We had the science fair today,” she began.  
“Oh, that’s right, how did it go? What did you wind up doing for the project?”  
“Well, I went and collected some hair samples.”  
“Why did you do that?” her mother questioned. Anna could feel herself start to panic. She had her suspicions as to why April did it but she needed to hear it from her.  
“I wanted to find out who my father is. I took it to your brother’s lab and he ran the test for me.”  
“How did you know who to track down?” Anna asked sharply.  
“I read your diary,” April reluctantly admitted.  
“April Linn Nardini! That was private you had no right, young lady.”  
“No, you had no right to keep my father from me. I found out who he is. His name is Luke Danes, and he’s a great guy. He owns his own diner, and he cared enough to come to the science fair to find out the results. The other two guys who might have been my father didn’t care enough to come, Mom. Why did you keep me from him? Didn’t I deserve to know him?” By now she had tears streaming down her face.  
“It had nothing to do with you, sweetheart. It had everything to do with him. He wasn’t exactly a fan of kids. He thought they were messy and loud and clearly didn’t want them.”  
“You don’t know that he would have felt the same way about his own kid,” April argued.  
“No, I guess I don’t, but it’s in the past now, so there’s nothing I can do about it.”  
“I’m going to see him again. He said he will call tomorrow to set up something. He gave me his phone number in case you want to talk to him first. He’s really cool, his fiancée and her daughter came with him. It was obvious they were just as excited and nervous for the outcome,” the pre-teen added. ” Anna could feel the walls closing in. She didn’t want April to have anything to do with Luke. What if she loved him more?  
“No! You’re not going to see him,” Anna yelled.  
“Yes I am, and you can’t stop me!” April yelled as she ran for the door grabbing her jacket on the way.  
“April!” Anna yelled as the door slammed in her face and she saw her daughter take off on her bike.

TBC?  
A/n, please read and review.


End file.
